Can I Save Her
by DannyMeetsWorld
Summary: Hermion is abused by her father and Draco comes in and save's her, or can he. Can he save her will their love become a power to kill all evil. Can he fix her so that she can be with him and her friends. Can her friends and Draco save her. DR/H rated T
1. Chapter 1 Can I Save Her

Preface

He couldn't see her face, but she knew he knew she was there. She held her breath as she saw the scene before her. Tears quietly pouring down. He turned around facing her direction.

"Hermione dear, you can come out its alright I won't hurt you." He told her. But Hermione Granger was not the smartest witch of their year for a reason. He knew he was holding a smirk upon his face.

"NO" She yelled, but quickly regretted it. She covered her mouth with her hands. But no use she'd been caught. Her father grabbed her by the hair and swung her around. He threw her against the wall at the other end of the hall way. She put her hand to her head and felt blood trickle down her face. She looked at her hand and saw crimson red on it.

"Now you tell anyone about this you'll be dead before you can anyways so why bother with this speech." He told her. She winced at his voice. She always knew her father was abusive but never had it been this bad. He kicked her in a few spots and then threw her down the stairs. She landed with a thud and in the living room.

She could feel more blood trickle down her face before she blacked out.

* * *

Dumbledore awoke with a knock at his door. Another knock was made as he slowly awoke and got up and to the door. He opened to see Minerva McGonagall at his door.

"Minerva what's wrong?" He asked the upset looking teacher.

"We just got a not from Potter." She answered

"Nothings wrong I hope?"

"Yes there is."

"What's wrong?" Minerva nodded her head and Severus Snape entered the headmasters office carrying a barely fixed Hermione Granger.

**A/N: Please review and tell me what you think. I really appreciate it. This my first shot at a abusive sad story so please tell me what you think. But it's only in the beginning so please tell me what you think so far.**


	2. Chapter 2 Can I Save Her

Chapter one

"Oh my goodness. Bring her in quickly. What about her mother?" Minerva now looked more interested in the floor.

"We were only able to save the girl. Her mother was dead before we got there." Dumbledore nodded his head. Severus laid Hermione on the couch.

"Albus I must be going the Malfoy's are wandering what happened to the Granger girl." Albus nodded.

"I will bring her there when she is fully able to. As for now she is to stay here where we can keep an eye on her. Any idea who did this?" He asked

"We have a hunch."

"Her father wasn't present at the scene."

"So where guessing it was her father." Dumbledore sighed

" I do say Albus that the girl will be safer at the Malfoy Manor. They'll be more than happy to take her in." Severus suggested.

"And I'm sure they will still be tomorrow. For now let her sleep. She has had along night and needs her sleep." Severus and Minerva took that as their cue to leave.

* * *

"Is Hermione ok?" Ron came in the door as he saw his parents come in.

"She's perfectly fine in fact she's going to the Malfoy's today." Ron made a face at his mothers choice of words.

"The ferret's family is looking after, but their…"

"Now not another word. They are spy's for us is that clear, but do not spread that around do I make my self clear Ronald." His mother scolded. Ron Glared at Harry and Harry just couldn't hold it any longer he busted up laughing.

Ronald's face had gotten to the color of prune when Harry Potter best friend of Ronald Weasley stopped laughing.

"Yes mother" he said sarcastically

"RONALD WEASLEY"

"Don't worry Mrs. Weasley. He's just worried about the love of his life. I'll take him away." Harry Potter stifled his laughter at Ron's face as he confided in Ron's love life with his mother.

"Alright sweetie. You, you behave Mr. You will see Hermione at Hogwarts."

"Sorry mate needed a laugh. After seeing…" He stopped remembering seeing Hermione almost dead on her living room floor. Her mother was long gone when he arrived at her house. They were supposed to hang out that night considering the Dursely's had fallen asleep. The look on his best friend changed.

"I'm sorry mate I forgot you've been in a slump since you found her yesterday." Ron looked at his best friend and sighed.

"Who knew that about her father. Blimey her own father." Ron said in disbelief.

"I know, I just wander how see's holding up in the Malfoy manor. Especially with the ferret?" Harry wandered

"I don't know mate. I just don't know."


	3. Chapter 3 Can I Save Her

Chapter 3

Hermione Granger awoke to sun hitting the room from the pulled back curtains. She couldn't feel anymore blood trickle down her face anymore. She tried sitting up but clod, warm hands had pushed her back down.

"I don't think so Granger." She heard the voice drawl. She knew that voice but couldn't quit place her finger on it. Maybe she had brain damage from that throw. "My parents thought it would be great for me to get to know you. So they put me in charge." He said sarcastically at the get to know you part.

"Where am I?" That voice she knew that voice to. It seemed all to familiar to her. The silver sheets and green walls. She's been here before. But when, then she remembered the war. 'It's the Malfoy Manor.' She thought 'I have to get out of here.' She looked frantically around trying to find away out.

"Relax Granger. It's not like were going to have you for dinner." The voice chuckled. Still she knew this was the Malfoy manor but she had no clue on who that voice belonged to.

"I don't mean to be rude…" She got cut off by the voice again

"Of course you don't Granger. You never do."

"Who are you?" She finished asking her question before the voice had interrupted.

Draco Malfoy thought 'This could have some advantages.' He thought 'Draco now don't anything your going to regret. She's just an innocent girl who just got beaten badly by her father.' A voice in the back of his mind told him.' Oh shut up' He told the voice. As he was having an argument with the voice. Hermione Granger sat there staring at him.

She saw the platinum blond hair, and his silver blue eye's, his pale skin and when he touched her they had felt cold and warm at the same time. The colors in his eye's danced in the sunlight from silver to blue. His lips formed a tight line as if concentrating on something really hard. When he finally answered she was shot out of her thoughts

"Hermione are you even listening to what I'm saying?" He asked her staring at with as much concentration as possible. Her chocolate brown curly hair that was once untamable now seeming as she tamed it, her brown golden eye's, her light skin almost as pale as his. 'Ok Draco knock it of this Granger were talking about you can not fall in love.' He saw the soft pink of her lips turn into a smirk a smirk grateful of a Malfoy.

"Ok so you obviously are a Malfoy but which one?" She asked "and how did I get here?"

"I'm Draco." He answered her she remembered now. " And Professor Snape brought you here this morning." 'So it's not the morning must be afternoon.' She thought.

"Oh Draco." She said

"Yes Granger."

"You called me Hermione."

"Don't get used to it." He said with a sneer

"Are Hogwarts letters came this morning." He told her 'We're having a normal civilized conversation.' She thought.

"We're having a civil conversation." She told him. He didn't acknowledge her and gave her letter.

"Mother will be home later to check on you." Hermione nodded and looked him. "Blaise is coming over today so you'll have both of us if you need anything or company. They told me not tell not to send owls to any were and that you are aloud to receive as long as I check them." Hermione nodded and he left to go see if Blaise had arrived yet.


	4. Chapter 4 Can I Save Her

A/N: Hey chapter 4 yea!! I'm sorry I haven't updated just been a little writers block and finales and stuff for school and yeah. Ok so here it goes

**Chapter 4 **

"**Hello, Hermione dear It's me Narcissia I came to check on you." Narcissia Malfoy told her. She knocked on Hermione's door and walked in. She saw Hermione laying in the bed still.**

"**Still in bed my dear. Alright time to get up. We have a big day ahead of us."**

"**I'm sorry but I don' remember who I am."**

"**You're Hermione dear."**

"**Yes the boy told me." Hermione said with much confusion.**

"**Oh you mean my son. Draco." Hermione nodded at her statement. **

"**Yes that's his name, I knew it but couldn't quite remember it." Hermione stated "I'm kind of remembering now."**

"**Oh well it will all come back. Now back to business Hermione. We got a ball coming tonight and my son will escort you." You could hear running of footsteps from across the hall and burst into the room of Hermione's room.**

"**What?" He yelled.**

"**Would you be quiet Draco. She just woke and yes you'll be escorting her."**

"**Fine, but why can't Blaise do it?"**

"**You'll do and that's finale." She said sternly. Hermione can tell the love and tension between the to.**

"**Fine." Draco stormed out of the room and across the hall to his.**

"**Don't worry about him dear. He'll get used to it, I've bought you a dress."**

"**Oh wow thank you, you didn't have to Mrs. Malfoy"**

"**Oh please call me Narcissia and yes I did you are now part of our family and it is my duty to provide you."**

"**But I'm just a…"**

"**Now we don't care about blood around here, so you're no such thing Mione dear and a house elf is here ready to help you out if needed. Don't worry they are all paid." With that Narcissia left.**

* * *

**Hermione sighed as she looked at the dress. The silver design on the white satin gown and puffy skirt went to the floor. It was beautiful, she couldn't believe (dress & mask on profile) and a silver mask with silver beads just above the place her eyebrow's would be it was beautiful.**

**Hermione put on the dress and was doing her hair. Her hair was straighten and slightly curled at the ends and put up. She had diamond berets in her hair. Now it was time for her make up. First she started with a blood red lipstick and sliver eye shadow. She put on her gown and her mask and got ready.**


	5. AN: Important Must Read

**A/N: Hey every one it's Danny. All my stories are going up for adoption as I am going to close my account because I don't have time for them anymore. I'll still be reading stories and commenting and stuff like that, but between work and school and homework. I just don't have the time anymore. And I just moved into a new home so I'll be getting stuff in order. If anyone is interested in adopting any of my stories please contact me on here or at my email **

**Thank you much love, **

**Danny **


	6. Chapter 6imoportant must read

A/N: Hi it's me again. In case you don't know my name it's Danny and I'm out of inspiration to write anymore. So for now own my best friend is going to take over. Pucksprincess22 is going to officially take over all of my writing of course you will see me every once in awhile but as for now I'm officially cancelled.

Love,

Danny


End file.
